


Milkshake

by UnicornButts



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Soda shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornButts/pseuds/UnicornButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For chum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

When they were in the states they had found an old fashioned soda shop, one that was all red and chrome and had cute waitresses in uniforms. They had ordered the couple’s special, a milkshake with two white and red swirled straws so that they could look lovingly at each other while they drank. Christopher had dragged them in, saying that it looked cute and would be fun, Thibaut couldn't stop blushing and glancing where their hands were joined as he was tugged along .

When they were in the shop it was like their own little world, where only they and the milkshake existed, they held hands on the table and only had eyes for one another.

Until the rest of the group finally caught up and started making fun of their quaint little date


End file.
